Looking and Finding
by Akaneko18
Summary: Having visions at night for the past year of a woman, Sesshoumaru might finally have his dreams come true. KagSess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any part of InuYasha or it's characters. That privelage belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and Viz media. I do however own this story.

Chapter One

The Waking World

He awoke with a start having just experienced another dream. This time was worse though; he could actually feel her skin rub against his, her lips brushing across his own. He sat up in his bed, swinging his legs to the side. Leaning down to reach for his pants that he had shed just hours earlier, he removed the pack of cigarettes from the pocket. Tapping one out and slipping it between his lips, he then reached over to the night stand for his lighter. After lighting the end he pulled a drag from the cigarette while running his hands through his silver hair, that fell to just below his waist.

The sensations of the dream having worn off, Sesshoumaru began to think back over the erotic dream. He had been having visions of the same girl for the past year. Raven tresses, majestic blue eyes that seemed to pierce directly into your soul, slightly tanned skin, and lips that tasted like warm honey. It amazed him how he could actually taste her lips, it was one thing to imagine, but something entirely different to taste it when you awoke.

Getting up he walked over to his bedroom window and leaned against the frame. Golden eyes scanning the streets of Tokyo below his 23rd floor apartment. To speak the truth the woman of his dreams was perfect in every imagined. He spent half his time with women who were after his money. " I suppose that's one of the drawbacks of running your own business", he said amusingly to himself as he put out the rest of his cigarette in an ashtray.

He could never imagine spending the rest of his life to someone who didn't love him, just his money. So here he was: Sesshoumaru, a single, millionaire, demon; looking for the one perfect woman who didn't exist anywhere but his dreams. Closing his eyes he breathed her name, "Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters of the series. That right belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and Viz media. I do however own this story and the Sesshoumaru plushy hidden under my pillow.**

**Chapter Two**

**Oo Buying and Designing oO**

Anxious. That was the one word that expressed how Sesshoumaru was feeling. He had felt that way all week; you could sum it up to the stress of finding and purchasing a new home. Having grown tired of his apartment in the heart of the city, he began looking for a new residence just on the outskirts of the city about a month ago.

Monday he had found the perfect house; large, but by no means outlandish. A two story home with five bedroom, two bath, and a large yard. Truthfully, he had no need of so many rooms, however the location was perfect. So, having his realtor make the necessary arrangements, he was in the house by Tuesday evening.

Of course having lived in an apartment he did not have the amount of furniture needed to feel the house. Being a male he had never thought of designing or matching furniture with other pieces, so on that note he had his secretary search for the best interior designer in the city and make him an appointment. Today she had came and told him she had found the most recommended design company in the city, K and S Co.

So here he was in front of the quaint little design office. Looking down at his watch he noticed he was still a bit early. Deciding he would just wait in the lobby, he pushed open the door and walked in. Glancing around he spotted the secretary desk and the petite, dark haired woman sitting behind it. She appeared to be around the age of 22 with dark hair, and wearing glasses. She was busy typing away at her computer not bothering to look up.

Taking out the piece of paper that had the name of the person he had an appointment with he cleared his throat. The secretary still did not look up, however she did answer him.

"Yes sir? Is there something I can help you with?", she asked politely.

"I do believe so. I have an appointment with a Ms. K. Higurashi." he said, "and the name is Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Still not looking up she replied, " I'm sorry sir, she is still out at lunch. She should be back any second though, if you don't mind waiting."

"Very well", he dryly stated while sighing.

Turning around he walked to one of the many chairs lined up against the wall and sat down to wait. He sincerely hoped this woman would hurry up. Why would one take an extended lunch knowing they had a meeting with a client. 'She had sure enough be better at designing, than customer service.", he thought agitatedly to himself.

Looking up as soon as he heard the door open , two young women walked in. One with black almost midnight hair, the other dark brown. The one with brown hair walked up to the secretary and began to speak.

"Did we receive any calls while we were gone?"

"Miroku called for you Sango. Something about your little brother, but that was it. I think he mentioned something about a sleepover at one of his friends houses." , the secretary replied. " Also you guys have a meeting right now. Mr. Taisho has been waiting for you."

"Thanks" Turnig around to look at her partner Sango said, "Since he's lined up for you, I'm going to go on home for the day. See you guys tomorrow." And with that she left.

The woman that was left behind, turned to look at Sesshoumaru and began to speak to him.

"If you would follow me sir, we will begin to map out your desires for the look of your new house."

Nodding, he got up and followed her into her office. As she went to go sit behind her desk, he sat down in one of the burgundy leather chairs across from her. Once they were settled she began to speak once more.

"I'm sorry for being late, traffic was terrible on the way here."

"I understand", he replied.

" Anyway, I don't think we have been properly introduced."

"Indeed. I am Sesshoumaru Taisho." , he said while reaching out his hand to greet her.

" I'm Kikyou Higurashi . It's nice to meet you as well." while she reached out to shake his outreached palm.

"Let's get started . Do you have any thoughts or ideas as to what you want?", she began.

**Authors Notes: Don't worry Kagome is coming. Do not think this is a Ki/Sess fic. I would not do that to you. I want reviews. So please review. Sorry if my writing is horrid. This is my first attempt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. That right belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and Viz. media. I do however own this story, and the Sesshoumaru plushy hidden under my pillow.**

**Chapter Three**

**oOo Dog Drool? oOo**

"Okay, Mr. Taisho; I think we have just about finished up with the basics.", Kikyou said.

"No need to refer to me as Mr. Taisho, Sesshoumaru is fine."

"Alright, as long as you do the same for me.", she agreed.

"All we really have left to do is draw up the pre-design and go shopping for the materials and furnishings. Afterwards, we will layout the final draft and go from there."

"That is acceptable. Do we know the estimated cost of materials and labor?", he asked.

"I have a ballpark figure of a hundred-thousand, give or take. No more than hundred and fifty."

"Money is of no large matter.", he said as though it was obvious.

"Yes, well. All we have left for today is to sign the contract. It basically just states that you will not go to another design company in the next six months K and S Co. for this project."

"I have no desire to in-list the help of another company as long as you do your job well."

"Okay, let me just have my secretary run off the papers and we will be finish here."

Reaching over to the side of her desk, Kikyou pressed the intercom to buzz the front room. Waiting just a second until the secretary answered.

"Yes?"

"Could you please run off a contract for the Taisho account and bring it back here?"

"It'll be ready in a minute. Would you like anything else?"

"A water if you don't mind and hold on a second."

Looking over at Sesshoumaru she asked if he would like anything as well.

"I would appreciate a water as well."

"And a water for Mr. Taisho."

"Alright I'll be there in a moment."

While they were waiting Kikyou gave a fabric sample book for him to go through while she wrote out a memo for Sango to go over the following morning. Flipping through the book he heard the door open he did not look up form the book. 'I do believe I will have leather furniture for the living room.', he thought ot himself. He was not paying much attention to what the two females were discussing, but he guessed it was over the contract.

"Sir, your water.", the secretary said quietly.

Glancing up while reaching to take the water out of her hand, he found himself staring into blue eyes. The same majestic azure eyes he knew too well. Looking at her hair he noticed it was the very same glossy black locks, trailing down to her lips he took a deep breath. 'Those lips', he thought astonished.

"Sir, are you going to take your water?", she asked nervously.

He was staring at her. Just staring. It was unnerving yes, but at the same time it made her stomach tighten.

The man in front of her was handsome yes. Pale skin, silver hair, and the most odd yet gorgeous golden colored eyes. For some reason she had the feeling she had met him before, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was like trying to remember a hazy dream, only small pieces registering.

Looking back at him she noticed he was still staring. Clearing her throat just a little. His eyes refocused on her, seeming to come back to reality. He reached out once again this time he finally grasped the bottle, removing it from her hands.

"Thank you." he said.

"No problem." Turning to Kikyou she said, "I'm going home, anything you need before I go?"

Kikyou had been sitting there watching the silent exchange between the two; and her mind was running a mile a minute. She had a plan. So turning to the other girl she said, "No, Kagome. You can go on ahead. I'll see you when I get home."

"Don't stay at work too late. Mom fusses enough that you're never home when she calls."

"Good bye to you too, Mr. Taisho."

"Good bye Ms. Kagome, it was pleasure to meet you."

With that Kagome left the two.

"My sister, younger sister to be exact. She's nineteen."

"You two look alike."

"Many people tell us that, saying we could be twins. I don't see how they can, considering I'm five years older."

Sesshoumaru made no more comments. Signing all the required pages, they set up a meeting for the next day during Sesshoumaru's lunch to go pick out the kind of furniture he would like.

Saying his goodbyes to her he left with a different girl on his mind. 'To think she may actually exist.', mused. 'Then again it could be just a coincidence and she merely has the same features and name. Personality is something else. She could be a real bitch for all I know. Best not to get my hopes up.'

Even as he was thinking this in the back of his mind he was planning their next meeting. He would have to make a good second impression, to cover for his sad display of drooling.

"This Sesshoumaru does not drool.", he growled lowly.

Feeling a little coolness at the corner of his mouth he lifted his hand and rubbed his finger across it. Pulling his hand away slightly he examined his hand to find low and behold, his own drool.

"Dammit", he hissed scaring passerby.

Yes. He would make a very good second impression.

**Authors notes: So how many of you guessed Kagome was the secretary? I thought I did pretty good on that one. Okay, I'm trying to extend my chapters but it is very hard. The next few should be longer though. I just won't sleep during 5th period tomorrow. More reviews more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for not updating. I was grounded from the computer for a while. I had a bad mark on my progress report. I just got the computer this week. I'll try to update either tonight or tomorrow.

Sorry again. And thanks for the reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own InuYasha or its characters. That privilege belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and VIZ. I do however own this story.**

**Warning: Slight lime??? I think.**

**Chapter Four**

**OoOo I Dreamed a Dream oOoo**

Grasping the back of her hair, he pulled back her head to expose her throat to his exploring lips. Kissing, sucking and slightly biting at her pulse. Moving back up to her mouth he slanted his own over hers. As soon as their tongues touched he felt her soften beneath him, her lithe form trembling beneath his own.

He brought his lips to her chin and then moved over to her throat once again and down into the valley between her breast. Silver hair tailing over his shoulder brushed against her making her moan out his name.

Running his hand up her thigh, he took a moment to caress the tender flesh before continuing upward. Trailing his fingers under the waist of her lace panties and began to draw them down.

She started to protest but he quieted her with another kiss.

"It will be fine, Kagome," he whispered. " I promise."

"I'm afraid."

"It's all right.", he assured her. She was naked below him and her nakedness was against him. He was sure she could feel him throbbing, when he heard her gasp.

"We should do this. It's all right to do this," he said. "Because I love you."

"Do…do you really?"

"Yes," he swore to her.

"I love you too." It was barely a whisper on her lips. Then he returned his lips to hers, slipping himself between her legs at the same time. He continued to kiss her as he slowly began to enter her until he reached her virgin barrier. Looking into her eyes to make sure this was really wanted, he waited for her to give him a sign that she was ready. A single nod was all it took and he sharply thrust to save her some pain.

She threw her head back and screamed his name, "Sess…."

-------------------------------------------------

"…..shomaru."

He moaned a little.

"Mr. Taisho. Sir, please wakeup." The secretary rested her hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. Still no response. She sighed and shook him harder. That got a response.

"You will remove your hand from this Sesshoumaru, Ms. Wolfe." he growled. "Or you will surely lose the appendage."

She took a step back, stuttering as she tried to speak. "Y..you're a..ppointment is here, she's been waiting."

"Appointment?" ,he questioned. "What appointment? With who?"

Finally recovered she answered him without fumbling. " Ms. Higurashi. She's here to shop for your new furniture."

He thought a moment and them remember that indeed he did set up this outing yesterday.

"Fine send her in. And run these files to that ignorant half-breed." ,he commanded. He handed her the files then with a wave of his hands he sent her away.

With that she fled the room to do his bidding.

------------------------------------------------

She was beginning to get annoyed. Okay, that's not right she was annoyed. She had been waiting here for the last twenty minutes at least.

The secretary said that she was going to let him know of her arrival, but did it really take this long? It was ridiculous.

Sighing in frustration she leaned to the side to grab a copy of Home and Garden from the magazine rack beside her. Hoping to pass some time she flipped through some of the articles stopping here or there to skim over it. Finding nothing of real interest she tossed the magazine into the seat next to her.

'How much longer is this going to take?" , she pondered to herself.

Right as she thought that Mr. Taisho's secretary came back out. Walking up to her she said. "Mr. Taisho will see you now."

Standing up she thanked her and smoothed out her skirt and walked toward the office doors. 'Here it goes.'

Taking a deep breath she raised her fist to knock lightly on the door.

A deep voice "Enter" was the reply she received.

Grasping the doorknob she silently opened the door. She looked around till she finally spotted him sitting behind his desk, head down looking over some papers.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. Walking up to his desk she waited for him to look up and acknowledge her. Instead he just told her sit down. So she did.

He was sill not looking at her as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry for your wait, Kikyou. We shall leave in a moment."

"That's fine, we can go when ever your ready, but I'm not Kikyou."

At that he looked up. Something seemed to flash through his eyes for a moment then it was gone; like it was never there.

" I'm sorry. Ms. Kagome. I was under the impression that your sister would be the one to be here."

"Oh, she had to go help our Grandfather today at the shrine, so she sent me. I hope that's not a problem."

"No, it's fine," he said quickly.

"Are you sure?" , she asked. " I could always call Sango if you would prefer."

"Not necessary. I'm sure you know what you are doing." , he assured her.

" Alright," she said hesitantly. " If you're sure. Do you mind if we get something to eat first?"

" Not at all. Where would you like to go? I'll pay. It's the least I can do after making you wait."

"You don't have to, I have my own money."

" I insist."

"Well…how about that small bistro around the corner?"

"Acceptable. Let us go."

**Author's Notes: Hey sorry about the late update again. Hope you like the chapter there should be another tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't think I deserve half of them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. For those of you that have been messaging me with rude comments, if you don't like the pairing then don't read. I posted in the summary this was a Kag/Sess pairing if you don't like it then just keep scrolling down. Oh and get this. My **NINE** year old cousin just won $50,000 today on that McDonalds peel off and win. That is so not fair. I want to cry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters. That right belongs solely to Rumiiko Takahashi and VIZ. I do however own this story.**

**Chapter Five**

**OoOo Friends? oOoO **

Kagome was browsing through different art prints for Sesshoumaru's living room. Said man was looking at area rugs.

'He's been acting so unusual since we were at the restaurant,' she thought. 'I hope there's nothing wrong.

She began to think back to their luncheon.

_They had arrived at the small bistro and were promptly seated by a blushing waitress, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Sesshoumaru. For some reason that Kagome rather not dwell on, it made her slightly….jealous? _

'_No that can't be right. I don't even know him.' _

_Once they were seated the waitress asked what they wanted to drink. Then hurried away to retrieve the two cups of tea._

_As they were waiting for her to return Kagome began to look through the menu. She was trying to decide between the club sandwich or the miso soup, when Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up startling her._

"_What are you going to have?"_

" _I'm not sure," she answered. "How about you?"_

"_I'm not in need of anything."_

"_Oh, I forget that demons don't need to eat very much."_

_Alarmed Sesshoumaru stared at her. 'How does she know,' he wondered. ' Has my concealment slipped? And why is she not running?' Deciding to get to the bottom of this he voiced his concern._

"_How do you know what I am?", he asked in a discreet voice._

"_I'm a miko, well sorta. I have some powers, enough to see through concealments at least."_

"_How come I cannot sense any powers from you?  
_

"_Like I said, I don't have much."_

_He pondered this. 'Even if she had very little spiritual power I should still be able to sense some coming from her. Pushing this thought aside, he focused on the positive of the situation. She knew what he was and she had not ran. She didn't even seemed marginally fearful, but he had to make sure._

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_No, should I be?", she replied honestly._

"_Certainly not, I will not harm you."_

"_Good. I would hate for us not to be friends.", she said cheerfully._

"_Friends?", he asked quite puzzled. 'Friends?' , he thought to himself. When did this happen? I won't say that it is a terrible thing, I was just hoping for something more. I can work from friends, she will be mine.'_

"_Yeah! Don't you think so?"_

_He thought on it a moment, but seeing the quiet anticipation in her eyes he finally decided to answer her._

"_Very well. We shall be friends…." '….for now.' , he added in his mind._

"_Great. But one more thing." ,she told him seriously._

_He raised an eyebrow in silent question._

"_Don't call me Ms. Kagome anymore, alright?" she requested. "Just plain Kagome."_

"_As you wish, Kagome."_

_And with that she smiled at him._

Sighing, she resumed looking at the prints, but her mind was still contemplating his odd behavior.

'Maybe he doesn't want to be friends,' she thought to herself, but tossed the idea away. 'If he didn't want to he would have told me. He doesn't seem like one to do something he doesn't want to.'

But for the life of her she could not think of why he had been acting so strange. He had hardly spoken to her. Okay, he didn't speak much anyway, but he had been talking even less; and there was this strange undercurrent coming from him, like he was aggravated or something. As soon as they had walked into Pier1, he had left her, not saying a word. Giving up on ever remotely figuring him out she moved on to decorative pillows.

'Maybe he'll be in a better mood later.'

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kagome as she walked off to what he believed was the pillows department. Turning his eyes back to the area rugs. In truth he had just been staring at them, not really seeing. When they came into the store he had quickly left her side unable to be near her. It wasn't that he was angry at her, well in a way he was. No, he just wasn't able to control his emotions at the moment, they were stretched too tight ready to snap at the slightest thing. You could call it suspicion, but Sesshoumaru knew the truth. It was jealousy.

They had went to the small establishment for lunch and of course he noticed the waitress eyeing him. Too bad for her he wasn't interested.

As they were waiting for the waitress to return with their beverages, Kagome had dropped a bomb on him with the announcement that she knew he was a demon, and that she was not afraid. Even this though was not the reason for his current mood. His change of temperament came soon after they had established their 'friendship'.

_The waitress returned with their tea and took Kagome's order of a small bowl of miso soup and rice._

_They were having a conversation of what they should look for when they got to the store when suddenly heard someone calling Kagome's name._

"_Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?", a young dark haired man asked. "Is that really you?"_

_Kagome turned her head to look at who was talking to her. As soon as she saw a smile broke out across her face while her eyes lit up._

_Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he watched her get up, only to run over to this man and hug him. However what happened next forced a deep albeit low growl from him. She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. It may have been only a kiss on the cheek, but to Sesshoumaru it was a kiss none the less, and it made his blood boil._

_He could hear her fussing over the young man. Asking how he had been and what not. Seeming to remember that she was not here alone, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their table._

"_Sesshoumaru, I would like you to meet Hojo.", she introduced._

_Said man bowed to him in greeting while Sesshoumaru tilted his slightly, introducing himself._

"_Sesshoumaru Taisho.", it was stilted, forced._

"_I knew Hojo in high school.", she explained while grinning up at Hojo. "We even dated for a short time."_

_Hojo rubbed the back of his neck, his head was down but you could see enough of his face to know that he was blushing. _

_Sesshoumaru was seething. The only thing going through his head was the word "mine", and how he wanted to throttle the oblivious boy._

"_Yeah, it took me forever to get her to say yes to even one date.", he said shyly._

'_Did she still like him?', this question and million more began to storm through his head. 'Could this human hold someplace in Kagome's heart?'_

"_Kagome?", Hojo broke the silence that had fallen between the three of them._

"_I was wondering, hoping really, if you would umm….go out with me sometime? Maybe, if you don't mind?", he hurried through the question._

_Kagome blinked up at him for a moment, then turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes looked thoughtful as she looked at him, as if she was considering something then looked back to Hojo._

"_Umm…sure. I guess so," she answered him. "When would you like to go out?"_

_Hojo looked like he had just won the lottery. He was smiling, "How about tonight ? I'm free."_

"_Okay, where do you want to go?"_

_She seemed hesitant when she answered, like she didn't really want to go. Then again it could just be Sesshoumaru getting his hopes up, but he liked the former._

"_There's this new club." he replied happily. "I think it's called club TouSou."_

"_Alright , here's my number." , she said scribbling her number on a napkin and then handing to him. " Call before you leave. I'll meet you there around eight."_

_Hojo took the napkin and with a jaunty wave turned and walked away, with a bounce to his step._

_Kagome then turned back to him and sat back down. Sesshoumaru had been quiet the entire time after introducing himself to the man. He couldn't seem to shake the image of Kagome kissing him from his mind. It was eating at him. He wanted to shred the supposed threat to his claim, but had to hold himself back because he really didn't have any claim over her. He looked up at the girl she had apparently been trying to get a hold of his attention._

"_Yes?"_

"_I was asking if there was something wrong."_

"_No."_

_She didn't look convinced, and was about to open her mouth to ask what he assumed to be another question , so he stopped her before she had the chance._

"_Finish your soup so we can go." He could tell that it came out cold from her wince. He wanted to apologize but bit his tongue._

"_Okay.", she said quietly._

_He sighed and look to the side at the passing people through the window._

_Soon after Kagome announced that she was finished, so they paid and left, going to look for possible furnishings at the nearby mega mall._

Now they were here and he was still not over the entire affair. Especially this date. It wasn't just the person she was going with it was the principle of it. 'She shouldn't be going on dates.', he growled to himself.

Looking around he spotted the girl that had been plaguing his thought. He couldn't be mad at her, she had no idea of his feelings toward her. He would have to earn her affections, not just expect them.

Looking at his watch he noticed it was approaching three o'clock. Striding toward her to suggest they finish up for the day a plan another meeting for tomorrow.

"After all I wouldn't want her to be late for her 'date' would I?", he said acerbity.

A/N: So what do you think? I just bought a thesaurus yesterday. It is the most useful thing. If you're thinking about buying one may I suggest Microsoft Encarta Thesaurus. As always please review.

**Special Thanks to Reviewers.**

_Blood cherry -- Fluffy's Cage of Wonders -- xstephaniex309x -- Kougafan4eva -- Serasvictoria666 -- Secret N Lies -- o.TwiLightDreams.o -- Megan Consoer -- dangerous emerald -- Demonic Angelz -- slmCandle -- rasberrysorbet --Gouka Tenshi -- animehgeek14_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


End file.
